mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dan Christison
| birth_place = Los Angeles, California | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = | height = | weight = | weightclass = | reach = | style = submission fighting | stance = | fightingoutof= Albuquerque, New Mexico | team = | rank = | yearsactive = | mmawins = 17 | mmakowins = 5 | mmasubwins = 11 | mmadecwins = | mmalosses = 7 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 0 | mmancs = | url = | sherdog = 2646 | footnotes = | updated = }} Daniel B. Christison (born April 26, 1972) is an American mixed martial artist. He fought for the San Jose Razorclaws of the International Fight League. At 6'8" and 270 lbs, Christison is a heavyweight who fights chiefly with a submission wrestling style. Christison fights out of Albuquerque, New Mexico. Christison was a contestant on the second season of The Ultimate Fighter. Nicknamed "Big" Dan Christison and Dan "The Sandman" Christison, he lost his first fight on the show, a quarterfinals match with Seth Petruzelli. Christison has an MMA record of 17 wins, 7 losses, and 0 draws, with some of his losses coming to the biggest names in MMA such as Dan Severn and Frank Mir. Christison has thus far proven difficult to submit or knock out. With the exception of his loss to Eric Pele, all of Christison's losses have been by decision. Christison was member of Team Hughes on TUF 2. Along with fellow former Ultimate Fighter competitors Joe Stevenson and Rashad Evans, he now trains in Albuquerque under the instruction of submission fighter Greg Jackson. Christison currently (2009) has a fight school where he trains those interested in the sport in Dale, Indiana. MMA record } Nedius Huitt |ICF: Vendetta |Submission (Punches) |Round 1 |0:45 |- |9/13/2008 | Win |13-6 | CJ McVey |Warrior MMA - Consequences |KO (Punches) |Round 1 |1:46 |- |5/30/2008 | Win |12-6 | Sam Holloway |AFL - Bulletproof |Submission (Armbar) |Round 1 |N/A |- |3/7/2008 | Win |11-6 | John LeBlanc |AFL - Eruption |TKO (Punches) |Round 2 |N/A |- |12/1/2007 | Win |10-6 | Derrick Sawyer |RFL - Revolution Fight League I |Submission |N/A |N/A |- |11/16/2007 | Win |9-6 | Johnathon Wesson |RITC 103 - USA vs Brazil |Decision (Unanimous) |Round 3 |4:00 |- |5/19/2007 | Loss |8-6 | Antoine Jaoude |IFL - Chicago |Decision (Unanimous) |Round 3 |4:00 |- |3/17/2007 | Loss |8-5 | Krzysztof Soszynski |IFL - Los Angeles |Decision (Unanimous) |Round 3 |4:00 |- |7/8/2006 | Loss |8-4 | Frank Mir |UFC 61: Bitter Rivals |Decision (Unanimous) |Round 3 |5:00 |- |4/6/2006 | Win |8-3 | Brad Imes |UFC Ultimate Fight Night 4 |Submission (Armbar) |Round 3 |3:37 |- |3/26/2005 | Win |7-3 | Jimmy Ambriz |IFC WC 19-Warriors Challenge 19 |Submission (Verbal) |Round 2 |0:55 |- |2/26/2005 | Win |6-3 | Ben Rothwell |Euphoria-USA vs World |Submission (Kimura) |Round 3 |0:57 |- |1/22/2005 | Win |5-3 | Andre Roberts |WEC 13-Heavyweight Explosion |Submission (Armbar) |Round 1 |3:26 |- |8/28/2004 | Win |4-3 | Lemuel Vincent |KOTC-New Mexico |TKO |Round N/A |N/A |- |4/10/2004 | Win |3-3 | Jimmy Westfall |POA-Pride of Albuquerque |TKO |Round 1 |1:18 |- |6/14/2003 | Loss |2-3 | Dan Severn |KOTC 24-Mayhem |Decision (Split) |Round 3 |5:00 |- |5/16/2003 | Loss |2-2 | Eric Pele |KOTC 23-Sin City |TKO |Round 1 |4:50 |- |4/6/2003 | Win |2-1 | Albert Lopez |Triple Threat-Fight Night 1 |Submission (Rear Naked Choke) |Round 1 |N/A |- |9/6/2002 | Loss |1-1 | Dan Severn |AC 1-Aztec Challenge 1 |Decision |Round 3 |5:00 |- |8/19/2001 | Win |1-0 | Gabe Beauperthy |GC 5-Rumble in the Rockies |Submission |Round N/A |N/A |} External links *DanChristison.com * Category:American mixed martial artists Category:Living people Category:1972 births